A Promise Is Eternal
by Sque-Fangirl
Summary: Tsuna dies but he doesn't stay dead, he goes back to the past with Hibari right behind him followed by Mukuro so they can change the future, but will they come back as humans or the demons they had been called those past ten years? Rated M for later chapters
1. I heard

I heard the loud _crack_ of the first bullet then the thunderous roar of the thousands of bullets after that. I heard Byakuran's sickly-sweet laughter that always made my skin crawl. I heard the shouts of my guardians and the cries of pain soon after (the enemies). I heard the clattering of steel and iron against marble as the Millfiore soldiers fled, leaving their weapons behind. I could distinguish the voices of each and every one of my guardians as they cried for to get up, to tell them it's alright. I heard some of them plead for Reborn _to do something._I heard it, but I didn't respond.

"Tsuna, TSUNA!" Yamamoto Takeshi, my rain guardian. His smiles were so bright, yet, calm in an odd sort of way. Just being around him could wash away all your troubles and leave only peace and and this light feeling, fluffy almost.

"B-Boss? Boss, please wake up." Dokuro Chrome… Nagi, my half mist. So quiet and gentle and she had quite a kind heart but few could ever feel it because it's hiding behind this wall of fear of getting hurt and shyness.

"T-Tsu-nii? Tsuna! WAH! WAKE **UP**! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA DEMANDS YOU TO **WAKE UP**!" Lambo of the Bovino family, my thunder guardian, my little brother. When he was younger he used to cry at the smallest thing. He still cries more than a fifteen year old should, but he's gotten better. He finally gotten rid off his afro and that horrible cow suit.

"SAWADA! THIS IS EXTREMELY NOT FAIR!" Sasagawa Ryohei, my sun guardian. Loud, energetic, bright (in aura, not brains). He was the very definition of the sun. I can still remember when he would scream 'EXTREME' in every other sentence. He's mellowed out over the years but he's still the Onii-san I know.

"Ju- JUUDAIME!" Gokudera Hayato, my right hand man, my storm guardian. He too had calmed down after ten years. He no longer bangs his head against the floor as he does a sliding grovel1 near my feet but does try to 'appease for his sins'.

But out of all of these there were only two voices that mattered, no matter how quiet or mocking, they were the only ones that resounded in my head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" Hibari Kyoya, my cloud guardian, one of my lovers.  
"Oya, Decimo it's not nice to play dead." Rokudo Mukuro, my mist guardian, my other lover.

Fear, demands, pleads, more demands, cries of unfairness, and pure panic. I heard this from all of my guardians… except those two. They're voices were pure calm. I smiled up at them.  
"I'll be back-" I coughed out a mouthful of blood, "- I just… need… some time." Sucking in a big breath I finished. " That and a nice long nap." A single tear rolls down my face. The very thought of never seeing them again could send me to the brink of madness. I really hope my intuition is right like it always is, I really do. Before I finally slip into the dark abyss called death I heard the words that would make my predictions come true.

"Then we'll wait for your return."

And then nothing.

* * *

1) if anyone can guess where I got this I'll (probably) make you a story

I heard the loud _crack_ of the first bullet then the thunderous roar of the thousands of bullets after that. I heard Byakuran's sickly-sweet laughter that always made my skin crawl. I heard the shouts of my guardians and the cries of pain soon after (the enemies). I heard the clattering of steel and iron against marble as the Millfiore soldiers fled, leaving their weapons behind. I could distinguish the voices of each and every one of my guardians as they cried for to get up, to tell them it's alright. I heard some of them plead for Reborn _to do something._I heard it, but I didn't't respond.

"Tsuna, TSUNA!" Yamamoto Takeshi, my rain guardian. His smiles were so bright, yet, calm in an odd sort of way. Just being around him could wash away all your troubles and leave only peace and and this light feeling, fluffy almost.

"B-Boss? Boss, please wake up." Dokuro Chrome… Nagi, my half mist. So quiet and gentle and she had quite a kind heart but few could ever feel it because it's hiding behind this wall of fear of getting hurt and shyness.

"T-Tsu-nii? Tsuna! WAH! WAKE **UP**! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA DEMANDS YOU TO **WAKE UP**!" Lambo of the Bovino family, my thunder guardian, my little brother. When he was younger he used to cry at the smallest thing. He still cries more than a fifteen year old should, but he's gotten better. He finally gotten rid off his afro and that horrible cow suit.

"SAWADA! THIS IS EXTREMELY NOT FAIR!" Sasagawa Ryohei, my sun guardian. Loud, energetic, bright (in aura, not brains). He was the very definition of the sun. I can still remember when he would scream 'EXTREME' in every other sentence. He's mellowed out over the years but he's still the Onii-san I know.

"Ju- JUUDAIME!" Gokudera Hayato, my right hand man, my storm guardian. He too had calmed down after ten years. He no longer bangs his head against the floor as he does a sliding grovel1 near my feet but does try to 'appease for his sins'.

But out of all of these there were only two voices that mattered, no matter how quiet or mocking, they were the only ones that resounded in my head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" Hibari Kyoya, my cloud guardian, one of my lovers.  
"Oya, Decimo it's not nice to play dead." Rokudo Mukuro, my mist guardian, my other lover.

Fear, demands, pleads, more demands, cries of unfairness, and pure panic. I heard this from all of my guardians… except those two. They're voices were pure calm. I smiled up at them.  
"I'll be back-" I coughed out a mouthful of blood, "- I just… need… some time." Sucking in a big breath I finished. " That and a nice long nap." A single tear rolls down my face. The very thought of never seeing them again could send me to the brink of madness. I really hope my intuition is right like it always is, I really do. Before I finally slip into the dark abyss called death I heard the words that would make my predictions come true.

"Then we'll wait for your return."

And then nothing.

* * *

1) if anyone can guess where I got this I'll (probably) make you a story

More still to come so wait and read on.


	2. Waking up

A bright light seeped through my closed eyelids, rousing me from my sleep. Startled I instantly jumped up just to fall back on my ass. Why is there sunlight? 1) My room back in the mansion never let sunlight in when the curtains were closed, which they always were and 2) I'm supposed to be _dead._ I know I'm not in heaven, I've done to much evil1.  
Since I couldn't get up apparently I settled for opening my eyes and surveying my surroundings. What I saw confused me. My old room, the one I had destroyed 10 years ago along with the entire house. Am I still dreaming? No, I never dream anymore. I just don't have the time. If I do then an enemy family might attack while I sleep peacefully which could end up in my death... Or anothers. I had learned this the hard way.

_I dreamed of a large field with a lake off to one side and a grove of trees on the other. Mountains were behind me and a picnic blanket full of my favorite foods was a few meters in front of me. All my friends sat there peacefully. Gokudera and Yamamoto were talking peacefully, instead of the usual Gokudera threatening to blow Yamamoto up. Lambo and I-pin were getting along, chasing each other but peacefully, not screaming and raining hand grenades all over the place. Chrome, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko all sat together peacefully like usual I guess. But most surprising was Hibari and Mukuro were tolerating each others presence. No flying tonfa's. No slashing tridents, not even that creepy laugh he always seemed to spout this was **definitely** a dream. If you haven't noticed the reacuring theme here is the fake dreamt up peace that seemed to envelope the area, Reborn was even letting him eat and keeping to his own food! I was just about to go over and eat with them when he heard gunshots everywhere. I opened my eyes to see one of my maids get pumped through with lead. Out of habit I lit my dying will flame ( I can do it without my pills now)and pulled on my mittens turning them to my X-Gloves. The whole ordeal was over quickly and as I bent down next to my maid she spoke quietly, "This is all your **fault**! I didn't even want to be in Vongola I'm a war prisoner! They only shot me because I was serving **you**!"_

I shuddered as I remembered how she kept repeating 'All your fault' over and over till she died with a look of pure hatred marring her delicate features. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind I tried to find out how the hell he had gotten back to his room. The soft _tap, tap_ of feet pried me from my thoughts."Tsu-kun? Are you okay?"

Okaa-san… but she died 3 days before I destroyed the house. How can she be alive? An illusion? No, he would have seen through it2. A copy? Not a chance, I had memorized everything about her and this Sawada Nana met protocol to a point. Could this really be? I saw shocked me. I was in a a small child's body,probably a year or younger. I was clad in baby blue footy pajamas with small white clouds on it. '_Huh, the sky, how fitting.'_ But what really shocked me was that I saw a whip-like orange fad to brown demon tail with a spike half way through and a spade at the very end, flicking back forth next to my small thigh. I was long, probably as long as I am tall plus an extra foot. My hands shot to my head and came in contact with soft locks of hair and short, stubby, hard horns. My small hands slowly slipped from head to just lay limply by my side. Nana (it's still hard for him to call her okaa-san) asked me what was wrong but I ignored her. Slowly, memories started to pulls them selves from the back of my mind to front and center. So it wasn't just a dream, huh? I trapped my tail behind my back and ruffled my hair enough to where you couldn't see my horns. I let out a giggle and she smiled happily, though still a bit worried, and left to finish her cooking. Looks like he3 really give me a second chance. I won't be wasting this one.

* * *

1) Tsu-chan, ur not evil~ ur adowable~  
2) Remember, hyper intuition allows him to see through even Daemon and Mukuro's illusions  
3) Ooo, who is 'he'? Oh well you'll find out later ^^


	3. 5 years later

I was walking down the street looking for the person I had been hired to assassinate. I was getting quite bored of them by now_(the last 10 had also been assassinations)_. Why couldn't I get a job that **doesn't** include getting my hands dirty, I mean do they have any idea how hard it is to find 20 of the exact same shirt _(without getting weird looks and raising suspicion)_ so your parent don't notice that you've got blood all over your clothes? Oh well, nothing to be done 'bout it now I've already accepted the job.

I heard the clack, clack of stilettos on pavement and quickly darted behind a nearby trashcan. Waiting for my target to walk by and give my perfect chance to pounce I watched and listened. **Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack**… damn those shoes were loud, there it is my chance. I crept out keeping my footsteps at the same routine as hers as I snuck up. Piano wire wasn't my favorite to work with but it was what the customer wanted _(probably personal) _so I used it. I jumped onto her back, being how much bigger she is compared to me, and wrapped the wire around her throat cutting off all air to her lungs. She gasped and I saw blood run down as the thin wire cut into her throat. It was a slow painful death but I really couldn't care less.

I took her body and loaded it into the van that my hirer had provided and it drove off, on auto control, someone was probably controlling it from a computer somewhere. Here let me introduce myself; I am Sawada Tsunyoshi. Five years old, born October 14, brown anti-gravity hair, big brown doe like eyes, and… oh I'm a human who died and was sent to the past as a demon, Satan's son to be exact.

I have a tail, horns, fangs, the whole nine yards basically. I do have a curtain quark that sets me apart from other demons, I have blue fire. I also have a tattoo on my back since I was 4 that Satan, my father, gave me. It's a pair of wings with a crown in the middle; it was sort of a coming of age gift since I finally sealed our deal of revival. Along with the tattoo he also gave me a gold and red ring. He called it a sealing ring and told me to always keep it with me and that when the time comes he'll tell me what it's for.

I started my way back to my house but stopped to stare at a certain house. There was the residence of Hibari Kyoya. Most feared child of Namimori. In the future, my lover. I turned to walk away when I felt a searing pain in my back. I barley even flinched and just road out the pain; I didn't know what it was but if it didn't cripple me than that meant it'd go away. I was right as the pain slowly faded. Fishing out my iphone _(the best they had in this generation and only with a few tips from me)_ I pulled up the back of my shirt and took a photo of my back. There was a new part added to the tattoo on my back, it was a sword. I didn't know what it meant but I needed to get some medical attention, the tattoo was bleeding pretty badly. I took a quick look around to see that no one on this street was home except for Kyoya's.

With a sigh I went up and knocked on the door since I was too short to reach the door bell. There was some shuffling and eventually the door opened to find a young woman standing in the doorway with quite the fierce expression on her face. She looked around and I could see her starting to get angry at finding no one there probably thinking she had been ding dong ditched so I put on my cute, sweet, innocent face and looked up at her, "Mam, may I please come in? My back is bleeding. All I need is some bandage, antiseptic, and I'll leave." She looked down finally seeing me, her face softened as she saw my 'trembling' form. She quickly ushered me in offering to help me _(demanding) _but I refused and she led me down a long hallway to the bathroom. The fourth door down to the right opened as a disheveled Hibari Kyoya stepped out of his room. My eyes widened a fraction but I simply smiled and greeted him politely. I had promised myself not to get involved with him so that he wouldn't have to go into the mafia again. His eyes looked clouded over which confused me. To my surprise he grasped my bicep and pulled me the rest of the way to his bathroom, he must have over heard us talking. He threw me in and abruptly slammed the door shut after he slunk in. Leaning against the door I could see him panting and his face was scrunched up in pain. He was wearing a hat that had been sloppily thrown on and a bathrobe that I could smell blood coming from. I looked at him, worried, only to see him staring back at me. He didn't seem to know what was going on, hell **I** didn't know what was going on. A thought suddenly hit me. I reached over and threw his hat off before his body could react _(of course I'm faster than him I've been training in harsher situations than he has). _I was surprised but not shocked to see two black horns sticking up out of his head. I didn't know where they came from but tears suddenly sprang to my eyes as I realized he had been sent back to.


	4. Reunion for two

I stared up at him, reveling in the fact that here he was, sitting in front of me. Countless questions ran through my mind none of them mattered as much as the one that slipped through my young lips, "Hibari-san is that really-" he cut me off with slender finger pressed to my lips, "I told you to call me Kyoya." I smiled up at him as he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. It was one of those rare moments when he let go of his pride and showed me the affection he usually held in.  
"So you're back?" I asked in a gentle loving tone, one reserved for my two lovers. He pulled away, "I should say that, you died first." He stated monotonely but I could hear the hidden emotion, something only me and Mukuro could detect. _'First huh, that means he died too.' _He leaned back down to take my lips in a sweet, slow kiss but gradually it heated up. I pulled back for air and just as he swooped down for more I blocked his oncoming lips with my hands. He looked confused and irritated and bit my pinky. I laughed quietly at his antics, amused. "I'm 6 and your 9, we can't do this yet." I explained to him. His eyes narrowed but slowly he nodded his head in agreement much to his own chagrin. Chuckling1 again I poked him in the forehead, "Turn around so I can treat your back, I can smell the blood." It was tangy and reeked of iron. He grunted a quiet yes and I opened the cabinets searching for the anti-septic and bandages while he took off his robe and pajama shirt2. The light smell of alcohol and dry cotton led me to the two items I was searching for. Pulling them out I turned back to Kyoya. The first thing I saw was a tattoo similar in concept to mine. On his back was a pair of of black fade to grey wings. The 1st outer tier was on the back of his arms, the second outer tier was on his the side of his ribs, and the rest were on his back. In the middle of both wings was a crown and sword like mine just different colors [this_hibari_s_current_tattoo_by_1049286-d560ta6] . I lightly wiped down the tattoo that had appeared on his ivory skin.

The next thing I saw was a grey and black tail. It had jet black fur and was a bit longer than his child legs. The fur was a bout two inches long but at some parts the fur twice that length and came together to form a spike. I stroked one gently, causing Kyoya to moan softly, making me giggle. They were smooth as silk and weren't very sharp, the bits were a stone grey that faded into the black body of the tail. The end of his tail had the faint resemblance to a paint brush and the fur was about 6 inches long, also a stone grey fade to black.

I wrapped him with the bandages and he turned around, motioning for me turn as well as he grabbed the supplies I had just used. I rolled my eyes, turned and pulled off my orange hoodie and peeled away my black t-shirt with a small wince, leaving my back bare. He applied the same treatment but only to my back. We put the things we used back in the cabinets. Our clothes were soiled and neither one of us wanted to put them back on. They smelled of blood and even though we didn't mind, it was very uncomfortable for the blood had dried and crusty, making the fabric stiff and uncomfortable. I poked my head out into the hallway, looking for any of the residents of the house. I sniffed3 to see if ay one was coming, no one, satisfied I fully opened the door and motioned for Kyoya to follow.  
We snuck into his room, closed the door, and Kyoya locked it as I went to stand by his bed across the room. The walls were a light blue and the ceiling a barely-blue. The floors were made of a light brown polished wood and the door was painted white. His room was decorated with small children's things. There was a large yellow bird plushie on his bed along with many other small animal stuffed toys. His pillow was soft silver and his comforter a deep navy blue. The framing was made of wood, sanded and polished and had the distinct smell of cedar, it must have been relatively new. Across from his bed was a dresser. A simple light brown with the corners rounded off and sanded down to make the wood soft to the touch. It was lightly decorated with a few picture frames and little baubles he assumed were made in school. Across from the bed in the corner was a rocking chair (probably from when his mother would read to him) sitting on a white circular carpet. On the other side of the room was another white carpet, this time it was a square, pushed against the wall. It was quite a bit larger than the other one. On it was some small chairs and a low table covered in paper, crayons, colored pencil, and markers. The rest wasn't really anything to note. A few scattered toys here and there, back-pack by the door, pictures hanging on the walls. Finally he turned and I got the first good look at Kyoya's face.

His face is round and still had almost all of it's baby fat but you could already see his 4high cheekbones starting to make their entrance and his pointed chin was beginning to show. His ebony hair is longer than what I'm used to, probably about as long as it was back in nammichu. He moved to his dresser to go in one of the drawers, pulling out a hair-band and pulled his hair back5. Almost the whole front fell back in his face causing him to scowl only on his childish face it looked more like a pout (which was adorable). His eyes are wider and much less angular than when he was an adult. His lips small and a bit plumper.

He turned to look at me, stared for a few seconds, then started my way. He walked up to me until we were chest to chest, staring into my chocolate brown eyes with his steel grey ones. He raised one hand to cup my cheek, rubbing soft circles with his small thumb. He leaned down and captured my lips with his own and we both closed our eyes. Short and sweet, a closed mouth kiss, no tongue involved. He removed his lips to look into my eyes, now open, and leaned down once more. He buried his face into my neck, his soft locks tickling my baby cheeks. I didn't want to move an inch and just stay like this forever but there was something, or rather someone, missing... Mukuro. We had to find Mukuro so they could all be together again. Kyoya seemed to read my mind for he lifted his head from my shoulder and stared into my eyes.  
With a sigh I reached to fish my phone from my pocket only to remember that I left my business phone at home in a secret place and was left with personal use phone. I sighed once more and told Kyoya this, to say the least he was not pleased. He glared down at me like mother about to lecture her child.  
"Hey, I leave it at home so I don't have to take calls while in my leisure time, besides what if I get kidnapped? They'll get a hold of my phone with all my business contacts and a link to computer and Satan won't help us out of something like human trouble unless it's really bad." I said, holding my hands up defensively.  
"That's when you just don't get kidnapped." he replied shortly.  
"But-" he glared at me and the silence he gave me was a clear end-of-conversation type. I groaned but pocketed my phone anyways and started toward his dresser. I stared at me silently for a few second then it clicked and he walked towards me and I handed him a shirt. I searched a bit and found a shirt small enough for me and slipped it on. By the time I was done with that he had found a pale blue/grey beanie.  
"It's the only thing I have to cover our horns." he stated, answering my silent question.  
"It'll do fine, you put it on I can cover mine my hair." I replied coolly. He nodded, slipped it on (it looked quiet adorable might I add) and I turned toward the mirror to style my hair to cover my stubby little horns, not a difficult task. I turned back to see him ready and waiting and with a smile directed at him we both started to the door It was time to find our other demon lover.

* * *

1) I hate that word but it fit for the slot so I used it, grr...  
2) In Japan people usually wear a robe over their pajamas when leaving the house but he was just trying to hide his tail.  
3) They're demons now so they're senses have been enhanced.  
4) Tsuna is relating how he is now to his face before he (Tsuna) died.  
5) His hairs the same length as when he was in nammichu but his face is a lot smaller so that means in proportion his hair is probably a bit longer then Fran's


	5. Not a real update

As the title says, this is not a real update for the story, A Promise is Eternal. I am about to do something that I despise for other writers to do, but, it is better than my alternative options. You see, my options have been to

A) Try to write through this and have it become a total piece of crap, disappointing any people who actually _like_ this story.

B) Make this story an adoptable so someone else can try and save it, or...

C) Abandon this story and never give it any though ever again.

I decided on B, just in case someone actually _enjoys_ my crappy story. Anyone who finds this and wants to pick it up, just note me so I can make another update, saying who's adopted it.

Sorry for getting your few hopes up then smashing them into the ground and making them non-existent. Do look forward to see if anyone adopts this which, as I said earlier, will be posted as a separate update.


	6. REJOICE

REJOICE!

Someone has already decided that they wanted to adopt this story. I don't know if they have it up and running but here's the person

InuSoruYamuWho

This person has graciously taken it upon themselves to adopt the story so look out for it!


End file.
